


Faith, Trust, and A Hot Blonde Is A Must

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [48]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Just gonna leave this here: "I am 110% here for the whole ran into my ex/need to escape a comer-on so can I pretend I’m with you trope but like  Bellamy running away Bellamy needing to be saved And Clarke to the rescue  Write me that, kids." Or a disneylandworld AU</p>
<p>Summary: The last place Bellamy ever expected to see his ex was Disney World, but here they were. Thanks to an accidental hand brush and his pretty awesome neighbor in line, things turn out so much better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Trust, and A Hot Blonde Is A Must

Echo didn’t even like kids–one of the many reasons they were bound to fail from the start, or so his sister argued–so what the hell was she doing smack dab in the middle of the Magic Kingdom?

Bellamy wished he could walk away, fast and far, but he was stuck waiting in line for Peter Pan’s Flight– _thank you, Octavia_ –and had no way to avoid her.

_Oh, fuck_ , he thought, as she recognized him and began approaching. To brace himself for the inevitable shallow greetings coming his way, he reached up to grab the rails caging him into the line. While his left hand met cool metal, his right clenched around warm knuckles.

Their owner startled under his touch, but then Echo was right there, and somehow his fingers laced together with those of the hand he had just grabbed, and then–

“Bellamy! It’s so great to see you. What are you doing here? How’ve you been?” 

With a forced grin, Bellamy looked up, not missing how Echo’s sharp gaze darted to his hand which was awkwardly intertwined with his neighbor’s.

“Fine. Visiting with my sister for her birthday,” he said, then chanced a glance at whoever would either be his savior or his condemner. 

His throat dried up when he looked at the extremely hot blonde whose hand he was clutching. Throwing her a pleading smile, he relaxed when she winked at him, her lips pursed in suppressed laughter. 

“Not the sister, by the way,” the blonde said cheerily, twisting their hands into a more comfortable position. Her palm was calloused, and Bellamy thought he spotted a few spots of blue paint on the side of her thumb. “I’m Clarke, the girlfriend.”

“I’ve met Octavia, so I figured,” Echo said, a bit shortly. It made Bellamy fight a smile, and the girl–Clarke, apparently–squeezed his hand in solidarity. 

Echo asked a few more questions, and Bellamy nodded, throwing out a one-word reply here and there when necessary. He couldn’t manage more, distracted as he was by the soothing feel of his fake girlfriend’s fingers drumming across his knuckles.

“Babe, the line’s moving,” she murmured after a bit, resting her chin on his shoulder in mock affection. 

“It was good to see you,” Bellamy offered blandly to his ex, and he bit back another grin at Clarke snorting under her breath. 

“Yeah,” Echo murmured wryly, sliding another assessing glance at his partner in crime before walking away. 

“So, do I get to cut you in line for that little bit of help?” Clarke said teasingly after a beat.

Bellamy laughed, feeling slightly thrilled that Clarke hadn’t pulled her hand out of his yet. “Whatever the hell you want,” he offered, spinning her into place in front of him. 

He still didn’t let go, and neither did she, grinning up at him under the bright Florida sun, and, while he didn’t believe in the power of pixie dust, the magic in Clarke’s smile made a thing like that seem almost possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee0!


End file.
